warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrantverse
In an alternate universe similar to the Coreverse, Deathwing ursurped the powers of Nozdormu to reshape time to his liking. After he hade done this, the very timeline of the universe changed, and not to the better, for most people. The term "Tyrantverse" is not used by the general inhabitants of it, but rather by dimensional scholars. It is believed that the term refers to the Three Great Tyrants: Deathwing, Thoradin, and Hellscream. This universe is indeed one much more grim than most others. Timeline *Some Time Early: The corrupted titan Sargeras meets the eredar. One of their leaders, the wise Velen, convinces his fellow leaders to reject Sargeras. They all die. Or do they? *-10,000: Neltharion the Earth-Warder uses the Dragon Soul to destroy the vast majority of the non-black dragons, and imprisons Alexstrasza the Life-Binder in order for her to be the brood-mother of the (Black) Dragonflight. He defeats the invading Legion, causes the Sundering, and enslaves the night elves. *-7,300 to -6,800: A group of night elves flee from the tyranny of Deathwing, and settle down in the Eastern Kingdoms. Here, the druids and huntsmen construct the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, become the high elves, and plants the seeds of Beloredrassil, the Sun Crown. They also become enemies of the vicious trolls of Zul'Aman. *-2,800: The human tribes unite under the vicious king Thoradin of the Arathi. The troll-assaulted high elves seek help from Thoradin, but instead, the tyrant king allies with the trolls, wiping out all but a few high elves. This marks the foundation of the Amanathi Empire. *-2,700: Human and troll settlers from Amanathi, having studied the remains of the high elf civilization, found the mage city-state of Dal'Aman, becoming the first and foremost wizards of the Empire. Demons from the Burning Legion are attracted to this new source of magic, but are quickly defeated and banished by summoned loa. The remaining high elves form the Guardians of Tirisfal in order to protect the world from these otherwordly threats. They may be few, but they are united. *-2,500: The dwarves awaken in their halls of stone. They almost immediately get into conflict with the Amanathi, from which they have to protect their grand citadel of Ironforge. *-1,200: Several new city-states are formed from the Amanathi, effectively decentralizing its rulership. The Kirin Tor, a council of the most powerful magi of Dal'Aman, is formed to rule the magocracy. The new city-state of Lord'Aman becomes a center of loa worship, while the one known as Stormwind becomes known for its great army. The city-states become more and more segregated. *-823: The elf maiden Aewyn becomes Guardian of Tirisfal. She becomes aware of the presence of the Dragonflight in Northrend, slaying the surviving demons of Azeroth there. She combats an aspect of the dread Deathwing and defeats it. She seals the body of the Aspect in undersea ruins, but is secretly inhabited by his spirit. *-230: Under the onslaught of the Amanathi forces, the remaining dwarves under Thane Thaurissan have no option but to summon an extraplanar entity: Ragnaros the Firelord. Thaurissan dies, but his compatriot Madoran Bronzebeard swears his eternal allegiance to the arch-elemental. With the help of Ragnaros, the Amanathi are beaten back. *-45: Aewyn seduces the Stormwindian troll court-mage N'hilas Aman, and soon gives birth to a son: the half elven, half troll Medivh, who will inherit both Guardianship and the waiting soul of Deathwing. Medivh is left to be raised by the court of Stormwind. When Medivh grew to a be a teenager, the young mage befriended the troll prince L'laan V'hynn and the half troll, half human fighter Andun L'hotah, descendant of Thoradin. When he turned fourteen, Medivh fell into a coma resulting from the clashing elements of Guardianship and Deathwing. When he wakes up some years later, the wicked influence of Deathwing is fully manifested. :Meanwhile, on the world Draenor, Sargeras has trained the native orc into a vicious Horde in order to assault the world that had previously defeated him and his army. The Demonlord makes a bargain with Ragnaros and his dwarves, and so the Dark Portal is constructed to allow passage. *0: Sargeras's Horde invades Azeroth. Deathwing/Medivh, however, has planned for this. From his tower of Karazhan, Medivh unleashes a spell in order to gain control of the orcs. As the leader of the Horde, he orders it to assault the Kingdom of Stormwind. Meanwhile, Medivh's apprentice, a troll by the name of Kah'Gha, suspects something is wrong. With the help of Stormwind's general L'hotah and the half-orc assassin Garona Halforcen, he tries to have Medivh assassinated. This, however, fails, and they are all killed. Medivh's Horde razes Stormwind. *6: The Horde assaults the rest of the Amanathi Empire. He is successful, and the Empire is dissolved. Deathwing retakes his original body from the seabed ruins, and rebuilds Stormwind as a seat of tyrannous power. He calls in his Dragonflight. All of the Eastern Kingdoms is now subjugated. The last high elves are found and slain. Deathwing destroys Ragnaros, absorbing his divine energies and adding dominion over all fire to his portfolio. The Horde is dissolved and its orcs sent into slavery, except for Gul'dan and his warlocks, who become leaders of the Sacred Order of the Dragon, Deathwing's priesthood. *18 and Onwards: The human Aedelas Blackmoore has raised a young orc, whom he names Thrall, in order to unite the remains of the Horde against Deathwing. Thrall becomes a mighty warrior and warlord, but Deathwing finds out about it and destroys Blackmoore's fortress of Durnholde. Thrall unites the tribes of the Horde for himself in order to end the draconic menace once and for all. The spirit of the "pure" Medivh, however, warns him that he cannot hope to destroy the Aspect alone. Instead, he travels to the continent of Kalimdor, where he will come to build up a base. In the process, his lieutenant Grom Hellscream annihilates the weakened and abandoned night elves who attack the orcs. Later, Hellscream deems Thrall too weak, kills him, and takes the throne for himself. The new Warchief then makes contact with the demons, creating a second Dark Portal to replace the first that was destroyed by Deathwing. In return, Hellscream is made Lich King of the newly-formed Scourge. The human collaborator and Dragon Knight Arthas Menethil sets out to defeat the Scourge in Kalimdor, but ends up slain by Hellscream in a cataclysmic battle that also kills said Warchief. The survivng orcs either go into hiding, join Gul'dan and his dragon loyalists, or become a part of the rebellious troll sorceress Ja'Ihna and her "sanctuary of renegades", Ther'Aman. "Present Day" The main presence in the world is obviously Deathwing's tyrannous dominion, consisting of diverse dragons and dragonkin (led by Deathwing and his corrupted mate Alexstharia the Deathbringer, and their children, Nefarian and Onyxia), collaborating or enslaved humans, trolls, and orcs (led by High Priest Gul'dan and his dragon priests and Knight Champion Edwin VanCleef and his dragon knights), the half-enslaved, half-loyal dwarves (led by Thane Magni Dragonbeard), and a number of other more or less slave races. Other than that, there are Ja'Ihna's Ther'Amanians, consisting of mostly humans, trolls, and orcs; the Cult of the Legion, loosely-organized orcish warlocks; the Hyjal Sanctuary, races of the wilderness, such as furbolgs, dark trolls, and tauren; and many, many "independent" tiny factions, most of them racial. Category:Timeline Category:Tyrantverse Category:Alternate Universe